¿Qué es el amor?
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: CONJUNTO DE DRABBLES - Una lista de situaciones dadas entre Shiro y Pidge a modo de respuesta a dicho cuestionamiento. - Arte de portada: greg-the-goose
1. Primera respuesta

_**PRIMERA RESPUESTA**_

 _Es decirle a tu chica favorita lo hermosa que se ve con su nuevo vestido._

 **. . .**

 _atrearts . tumblr post / 157375031390 / i-was-interested-to-see-pidge-in-dress-i-have-no_

Pidge se encontraba un poco desanimada. Ahora estaba saliendo con Shiro, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente confiada para que su relación fuera duradera, después de todo ella parecía carecer de una _chispa femenin_ a que atrajera a otros.

Ya había dejado crecer su cabello, pero continuaba usando las mismas ropas de Pidge. No había cambiado demasiado. Incluso las gafas continuaban (sin ser necesarias) sólo por el toque intelectual que le otorgaban.

La princesa había notado aquello, por lo que decidió prestarle uno de sus vestidos en su visita a los balmerianos. Felizmente aceptó la pecosa.

Por su parte, el líder de Voltron se encargaba de saludar a sus amigos de dicho planeta, como parte de los asuntos diplomáticos que debían cumplir para continuar con a la alianza. Es por eso que no notó el momento en que Pidge se posicionó a su lado.

Ella esperó pacientemente a que se desocupara. Tomó aire y posó al estilo de Lance.

—Ahora soy tan hermosa como Allura, ¿no crees? —estaba temblando por la respuesta de su chico que desviaba la mirada.  
—Tú ya eres hermosa siendo Katie. Siempre, Pidge.

La joven se quedó de piedra, no imaginaba que el de cabello bicolor se sonrojase tras decir esas palabras. No necesitaba esforzarse por ser otra.

—Te ves bien en vestido —añadió él.  
—Antes era mi ropa común.  
—Igual, nada se compara a tus shorts y polera enorme.  
—Hola, linda —tras de ellos aparecía cierto moreno coqueto—. ¿Acaso eres una estrella que ha caído a este planeta? ¿Necesitan que te cure con mis manos?

La fémina estaba a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada fulminante de su amante.

—Lance, es Pidge.

El mencionado sólo emitía sonidos extraños que, probablemente eran de sorpresa. Eso llamó la atención de otros, que contemplaron maravillados a la paladín verde.

Shiro abrazó a Katie y salió corriendo con ella en dirección al castillo.

—Por favor, no le muestres este tipo de cosas a nadie más —se veía irritado.  
—¡Lo prometo! —rio la bonita.


	2. Segunda respuesta

_**SEGUNDA RESPUESTA**_

 _Es compadecer a tú pareja por la horrible bufanda nueva que le regaló su mamá (?)._

 **. . .**

 _jasperoura . tumblr post / 157886166373/a-slarf-slav-scarf_

La paladín no podía aguantar por más tiempo la risa. Slav estaba rodeando a Shiro desde que había regresado, parecía no querer despegarse de él ni un segundo como se estuviese pensando que en cualquier momento él iba a desaparecer nuevamente (un miedo que la verdad también estaba presente en ella).

Para acabar de joder al pobre de Shiro que a duras penas podía deshacerse de su compañero para tomar ir al baño, Lance y Hunk le contaron al larguirucho su encuentro con un Slav de otra realidad y una probable contraparte de su líder que tenía por nombre Sven. Todo aquello dio origen a un sinfín de monólogos mientras continuaba como bufanda del nipón.

—¡No podrán llevarnos a otra realidad! —exclamaba el verde.

—Ya para con esto… —pedía el chico fornido rogando ayuda a Pidge.

—No, si me alejó de ti las posibilidades de entrar en contacto con esa otra realidad aumentarán.

—¿No crees que es más probable que sea al estar con él? —cuestionó la chica—. Después de todo nosotros te encontramos con Sven y hasta donde sabemos, no existe una contra parte del resto de los paladines, sólo de Allura y Coran.

—Tienes razón —parecía que la chica le había iluminado—, será mejor salir de este castillo.

Shiro suspiró, feliz de deshacerse de un gran peso, su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

—Gracias, Pidge.

—No hay de qué —sonrió ladina—. Además, yo sería una mejor bufanda.


	3. Tercera respuesta

_**TERCERA RESPUESTA**_

 _Es ver feo (?) a todo el que invada el espacio personal de tu chica._

 **. . .**

 _*Inserte imagen del cap de S4 donde Coran se vuelve loco por la promoción de Voltron*_

Además de todas las locuras que a Coran se le estaba ocurriendo para expandir la alianza con Voltron —las cuales estaban funcionando demasiado bien—, se sentía un tanto irritado por ver como el trato que recibían Pidge y Allura era muy diferente. A pesar de ser llamada Keith, la princesa continuaba siendo tratada como usualmente, tal vez con un poco más de autoridad, pero no pasaba de ahí. En cambio, con Pidge…

No había que ir tan lejos, era tratada como otro de los varones del grupo. Y a pesar de que ella había decidido usar ese físico de chico para entrar a la Academia, todo fue aclarado tiempo atrás al saber que su verdadero nombre era Katie Holt y Pidge era un simple apodo que su hermano (y compañero de Shiro) le había otorgado cuando eran pequeños.

Para Shiro era difícil mantener la distancia con ella, pero era un acuerdo que ambos tenían pues su relación no debía de interferir en su papel como paladines. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que fulminara a más de una persona que quisiera pasarse de la raya con su chica y el alteano no iba a ser la excepción.

Tras todo el incidente de las presentaciones de Voltron, esos acercamientos excesivos de parte del pelinaranja cesaron, o eso parecía. Una semana después, Coran hablaba sobre algo con Pidge acerca de cambios que sugería para el castillo. El rostro del bigotudo estaba demasiado cerca al de su novia, así que sin pensarlo demasiado la tomó de la cintura jalándola hacia él frente a todos sus compañeros.

Pidge sólo le diría dos cosas: que era idiota o un idiota.


	4. Cuarta respuesta

_**CUARTA RESPUESTA**_

 _Preocuparte si el otro va solo a algún sitio._

 _Y diciéndole tu inconformidad de buena manera._

 **. . .**

 _*Inserte imagen de la S4 donde Shiro le dice a Pidge que le preocupa que vaya sola en busca de Matt*_

" _Pidge, no me agrada la idea de que vayas sola."_

Esas fueron unas de las palabras que le había hecho llegar a la pecosa que traía su mundo de cabeza. Si, estaba bastante preocupado por ella y se lo hizo saber, pero también respetaba la decisión de ir ella sólo.

Comprendía a la perfección que ella tenía las capacidades para cuidarse sola, pero desconocía con que tipos de seres se encontraría en su camino, nada le aseguraba que estaba completamente segura de hacerles frente. Otra cuestión era si Matt no estuviese vivo, ¿podría ella sola soportar esa carga mientras navega de regreso al castillo?

Sabía lo importante que esta búsqueda era para ella, pero Shiro también deseaba que Pidge comprendiera lo mucho que le tenía preocupado y los grandes deseos que sentía para acompañarla, para no dejarle sola en medio del espacio. Él ya había estado perdido dos veces, secuestrado por los Galra, ¿Qué pasaría si la detectan y la capturan? ¿Podría ella regresar como él lo ha conseguido?

La piel del líder de Voltron está totalmente erizada, pensando lo peor que le podría pasar a la chica de la enorme sonrisa.

Se frota las sienes, tal vez está pensando demasiado negativo. Ella era una paladín, la paladín verde. Debía confiar un poco más en ella o esto podría ir a peor.

Entrando a su habitación, sobre su almohada había un pequeño objeto en forma de disco de hockey de color negro y verde. Apretó el único botón que tenía; inmediatamente saltó frente a él unas coordenadas y un pequeño mapa donde se veía un pequeño león verde avanzar. Bajo todo esto estaba una leyenda que citaba la distancia que tendría que recorrer de regreso para que los enamorados volviesen a verse.


End file.
